Playing With The Sand
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: Hameron; SUMMARY: what happens when Cameron finds out about House's young pretty admirer?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Playing With The Sand

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Hameron

TIMELINE: right after 3x03 Lines in the sand

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show House, MD are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES #1:since TPTB pretend to be stupid and act as if Hameron never even existed, much less that they created it themselves, then to me there was never any of that atrocious Chameron crap, nor did Cameron ever sleep with Chase. Because, lets face it, the whole "arrangement" she proposed is so opposite of who she is that it is completely non-believable.

AUTHOR'S NOTES #2: I absolutely loved this ep. All those fabulous Hameron moments (like when House stared at Cameron and then said "You have pretty hair"), or Cameron's little obsession with trying to figure out House's reasons for relocating them allover the hospital, the comedy moments ("You can't stop our love!"; "If I forget about the carpet can I have _her_?"; House's impersonation of a southern states' religious leader,...), and of course all the moments it was so painfully obvious just how deeply Cameron loves House, that even I, oblivious as I am, could see it as plainly as day. It was a fantastic ep.

AUTHOR'S NOTES #3: you know what is strange to me? That Cameron never knew about Ali... Foreman met her, Cuddy met her, yet Cameron didn't.

SUMMARY: what happens when Cameron finds out about House's young admirer?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I heard about your little side-escapade with the 17 year old."

Were Cameron's words as she barged into House's office. Crossing her arms over her chest and leaning her weight on her right leg she bore holes into him, demanding an answer.

"And you came right in here, demanding to know if it's true." guessed House astutely. She said nothing, but he could detect a faint redding to her lovely face. "You're hot when you're jealous."

He wasn't willing to analyze the fact that when he'd accused Cuddy of being jealous he had marked her ugly, but when he'd accused Cameron of the same thing, being jealous of the very same girl, he had declared her hot. But it was true, Cameron WAS hot. As hot as the sun and the best thing was she didn't even know it, much less flaunt it. She was genuinely beautiful, inside and outside. Seeing her stiffen he sighed.

"Oh, unclench already." he finally grumbled. "Don't worry, she won't be coming back."

"Good." Cameron exhaled, turning around, and winced when she realized just what she'd let slip.

Of course, House would not be House if he didn't take the chance to needle her a little.

"On the other hand... maybe the spores weren't the reason she loved me, maybe her feelings were real. She did say to call her in 22 weeks when she's 18..." looking up at the ceiling he provoked, pretending to be musing deeply and loudly. "Maybe I'll do just that."

The intelligent brunette huffed in annoyance and hurt. "You're such a bastard, House."

Why did he always have to keep on needling her about her feelings for him? He had already rejected her, not once, but many times, why did he also have to rub salt into the wound in her heart?

She didn't know why she just kept on coming back, making herself vulnerable only to be hurt time and time again. Oh, yeah, she did know.

She was in love with him. Plain and simple. Unconditionally and forever. She knew there was a good, caring, loving man hidden beneath that tritanium shell and she wanted him to open the armor a little, just enough for her to get in and then close it behind her again if he wanted to. Just as long as he let her in. Only that and she'd be happy for the rest of her life and do her best to make him happy too.

Because that's what love is about, deriving your own happiness and pleasure from making the person you love happy.

"You know what I'm curious about?"

She knew it was a rhetorical question on his part and that she should just open the door and leave, but she couldn't help herself.

There was just something about this man that kept on pulling her back to him. Maybe she was a masochist, but she'd never be able to fully break away, would never be able to stop loving him.

She didn't know if he did it intentionally to play with her, or did she really at times manage to make a hole in his armor, but the way he looked at her at times, so vulnerable, exposed, hopeful and afraid, like the time she'd asked him if he liked her too, was what was giving her hope that maybe, just maybe, his courage wouldn't desert him for once and he wouldn't slam the door in her face, lying as he did back then that he didn't like her and didn't want her; but hold on to it long enough to give her the chance to in the meantime do something that would leave that door open, a way for her to get in whenever she wanted, i.e. stay in there all the time. She just wanted a chance to prove to him that she was not like Stacy, that she wouldn't hurt him nor abandon him when he'd need her, that once he had her, he would always have her, there at his side, where she belonged.

"What?"

"Is Cameron your maiden name or your dear husband's name?"

Sometimes she wondered if that was all she was to House, a puzzle. It was not something she wanted to be to him, especially not because she wanted to be so much more. "It was Dean's last name."

"So you took his name, even though you knew he'd die in less than a year, and then kept it, not going back to your maiden name even though he was dead." it was a statement, an incredibly rude one, but not a question, and House's sapphire eyes burned into her. There was nothing she could say to that comment, it was the truth, so she just stared levelly at him. Seeing the glare was all the answer she was willing to give, he continued "I wonder... If you and I ever married, would you have taken _my _name?"

That was it, she was not playing his games anymore. His needling had just hit much too close to home. Gathering her things, she threw her long hair over her shoulders and strode over to the door. Stopping there, with her hand on the handle, she thought it over for a second then turned back to him. He was still staring into her eyes, trying to annoy her into answering.

"The only way you'd ever get an answer to that question would be if you married me. But that would mean you'd have to get over yourself and let someone in, first, to even date. I guess you'll just never know the answer to your question, will? See you tomorrow."

With her last words she opened the door and disappeared down the corridor, leaving House staring after her, twirling his cane.

THE END

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews, they inspired me to write this second chapter to wrap things up.

Let me know what you think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why won't you tell me?" whined House.

Cameron whirled around "Can't you give it a rest, House? You've been bothering me with this for DAYS."

"Please, Mommy!" he mocked.

"No." she crossed her arms under her breasts in a stern manner that unfortunately did nothing to chastise him.

Worse, it automatically brought his eyes to rest on her breasts. True, they were smaller than Cuddy's, but he still liked them more than the older woman's, simply because they were a part of Cameron.

He'd never admit it, but he actually liked Cameron as the person she was. She was a good, nice, warm, caring person; while Cuddy behaved as a witch most of the time.

Her retort still took the wind out of House's sails for a second, but then he brightened when a new idea came to him.

"There's a Monster Truck Rally this weekend, you know." he mentioned as casually as he could "Wanna go with me?"

"What, on another not-date?" Oh, yeah, she was definitely pissy.

"Well." he thumped the cane against the floor several times "A real date this time."

That still didn't appease his young admirer, who was now quite stubborn in her resistance "What do you think will happen if I go on this date with you? You really think I'll give you an answer? Or will you even try to propose to me just to get the answer to your question?"

House stammered for answers.

"Why do you think I would go out with you, House, much less marry you?"

That was easy, he knew the answer.

"Because you love me." was his cocky reply.

"Yes, I do." there was no point in trying to deny it, since everyone knew it anyway "But you've hurt me. Many times. Why should I make myself vulnerable to you, again? How can I know this isn't just another game to you, a puzzle you must solve? How can I know you won't just use me to get your answer and then dump me when you've grown bored with me?"

Uncharacteristically he lowered his eyes, for the first time in years regretting his actions and words. "I'm sorry."

Cameron's eyes shot up to his, preparing to shoot at him with sarcasm, but she forgot everything when she saw the sincerety in his pale blue pools.

"I really am sorry for hurting you." she could see how hard it was for him to say this and it thrilled her that she meant enough to him to make this effort "I really do want to make up to you. Just... give me a chance."

Cameron gazed into his eyes, already knowing she could never say 'no' to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 MONTHS LATER

"Oh, come on, Allison!" House whined as he limped after his new wife "Didn't you say you'd take my name after we got married? Well, we got married 2 weeks ago and you're still a Cameron..."

Writing on a chart, Allison was grateful her back was to her husband, because otherwise she would've betrayed just how amusing she found his whining. And she really shouldn't encourage him.

"I said no such thing." she retorted as she signed the chart and turned around to him, schooling her face into a mild glare. The one that said you're-starting-to-piss-me-off. "I only said that you would get your answer if you married me. Well, guess what your answer is."

She brushed her thick, long brown hair out of her eyes, remembering just how quickly and vehemently House had shot down her idea to dye it blond. She couldn't help but let a small smile slip at the memory of his admission that he liked her much better as a brunette than as a blonde.

"You're evil." he grumbled back "As evil as Cuddy. Are you two having lessons with Satan on how to be even more evil? I wonder how much you charge them..."

Allison was about to say something back when her fun was quite rudely interrupted.

"Doctor House, we need you in the ER!" called a young nurse.

Cursing, House raised his head towards the ceiling for a moment, trying to stop himself from making another nurse cry (he _had _ promised Cameron in his vows to go easy on the nurses, after all), then sighed and limped towards her "I'm coming, I'm coming."

The surprise on the young nurse's face, who had been working there for only a few days and so didn't know Greg yet, was priceless "Um..." she stammered "I meant Dr HOUSE." sending a pointed glance at Cameron.

House whirled around so fast he almost fell on his ass, eyes bulging in surprise and accusation "But you said..."

Cameron's green eyes stared at him innocently.

"Everybody lies." she shot his words back at him and then, with a very self-satisfied smug grin on her lips, shashayed off, leaving her husband staring after her.

House 0 : House 1.

Well, he had his answer and he didn't mind it not one bit.

THE END (for real this time)

REVIEW!


End file.
